onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari e
Hikari E was the song sung for the 3rd opening song of the One Piece anime. It was sung by The Babystars. It was also the first opening to be featured as an opening in the FUNimation dub (excluding the English version of We Are, as a promo for the 4Kids dub). Opening The One Piece title which turn into the Straw Hats; jolly roger which in turn turns into the Going Merry as it sails on. Gold Roger narrates as the world of the series is shown on the side of the ship with images of the Straw Hat crew running in the top right side. After Roger finish, still freeze frame shot of the Straw Hat (which now include Chopper and Robin) are show till we reach Luffy. He does a few stretching attacks till he punches the screen. Zoro next doing the same (except with his swords) then to Nami who creates a Thunder tempo which nearly hits Usopp, he hops on a cannon and fire it at a rock where Chopper come flying off morphing into his different Points (or Boosts) ending in his Guard Point where Sanji, whose cooking, kicks him into the air before throwing up the food as well. Chopper, back in regular form lands on his shoulders as Sanji and he catch the dishes. Sanji nearly falls over but hands sprout up to catch him thanks to Robin who just smiles. We then go to a overhead shot of the crew, then the ship, then the world before the logo come up. The camera sweep the Going Merry as it sail with her crew doing various things. After this we see the Straw Hat battling as storm and trying to keep the Merry afloat. They manage and get a sunrise as a reward. Next is the crew seeing the dolphin sea king (from the end of Little Garden) though it made to look like a normal one till it splash near them and nearly capsizes the ship. Finally we get one more shot of the crew as they sail on toward a sunset then a still shot of the crew posing in different outfits. (Luffy wearing a captain's coat over him.) Lyrics 僕は今　さがしはじめた　水しぶきあげて 果てしなく続く世界へ あふれだす情熱を胸に　どこまでも行くよ まだ見ぬヒカリ　求め 夏色太陽が　ココロの帆をゆらせば あたらしい世界への　扉を開く合図 波間にゆれてる　絶望を抜けて 水平線の向こう側　目指して 僕は今　さがしはじめた　水しぶきあげて 果てしなく続く世界へ あふれだす情熱を胸に　どこまでも行くよ まだ見ぬヒカリ　求め きまりきった毎日と　ありふれた雲の流れ 君にも映ってる　知るはずもない未来 変わらないことで　傷つかなくても それじゃ夢も希望さえもない　さぁ行こう 僕はなぜ　さがしてるんだろう　何がほしいんだろう 答えはきっとその先に 動き出す世界の中へ　ココロして行くよ まだ見ぬチカラ秘めて 僕はなぜ　さがしてるんだろう　何がほしいんだろう まだ見ぬタカラはどこに あふれだす情熱を胸に　どこまで行ける？ わからないけれど 僕は今　さがしはじめた　水しぶきあげて 果てしなく続く世界へ あふれだす情熱を胸に　どこまでも行くよ まだ見ぬ光　求め その　向こうへ Romanji boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo mada minu HIKARI motome natsuiro taiyou ga KOKORO no ho o yuraseba atarashii sekai e no tobira o hiraku aizu namima ni yureteru zetsubou o nukete suiheisen no mukou gawa mezashite boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo mada minu HIKARI motome kimarikitta mainichi to arifureta kumo no nagare kimi ni mo utsutteru shiru hazu mo nai mirai kawaranai koto de kizutsukanakute mo sore ja yume mo kibou sae mo nai saa yukou boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou kotae wa kitto sono saki ni ugokidasu sekai no naka e KOKORO shite yuku yo made minu CHIKARA himete boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou made minu TAKARA wa doko ni afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made yukeru? wakaranai keredo boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo mada minu HIKARI motome sono mukou e English Translation I began my search With a blast of water Toward a boundless, everlasting world With this overflowing passion in my chest, I'll go anywhere, Seeking the light I've never seen When the summer-colored shakes the sail of my heart It's a sign the door to a new world has opened Swaying between the waves, I can escape despair, For the horizen on the other side Yea, yea , yea, yea Is what I aim for I began my search With a blast of water Toward a boundless everlasting world With this overflowing passion in my chest, I'll go anywhere Seeking the light I've never seen FUNimation Dub I think back to the time when my search first began I left behind those shores of sand For the endless everlasting world out there I know that with this burning passion driving me Some day some where I'll finally see the light I have searched for everywhere When the summer sun is shining Shaking the sails of my heart, I know (Fly away glum blue sea) A brand new world that had been hiding has opened up its doors for me to go (Fly away glum blue sky) Swaying in the troubled waves From all despair I can be saved For the horizon on the other side is what I aim for And though I traveled far from where my search began Over seas of green and shores of sand Through the endless everlasting world out there I know that with this burning passion driving me Some day, some where, I'll finally see the light I have searched for everywhere Category: One Piece Music